


Hackers

by Da_GingerDaGamer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dorks, Dorks in Love, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, Love, Multi, Pain, Saeran is an angsty teen, Saeran loves MC, Saeyoung is a crackhead, Saeyoung is also a kinky boy, Spoilersfor7'sname, Tags, Undercover, good job on reading tgs, not actually important, tomatoe heads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Da_GingerDaGamer/pseuds/Da_GingerDaGamer
Summary: I suck at stories so, if there’s anything you guys are peeved with comment about it and I’ll fix it. Thanks for reading!! <3
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Choi Saeran/Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Hackers

Hacking wasn't just a job, it was a way of life. Getting dirt on people and then meeting up with them, showing them how much of an ass they were. Thats what you and Saeyoung did, after Saeyoung left his old agency he joined yours. There wasn't a name, instead it was a collection of people all dedicated to exposing crime. You both had gotten a job last week, exposing a human trafficking ring. The way the job came up was... eventful to say at least...

* * *

_You sat on Seven's lap watching his screen as he clicked away at his keyboard. "MCCC, how am I supposed to focus on my assignment when my lap is taken by my wife?" You put your hand on his face, despite the fact being that since he was behind you. You couldn't turn your head to look at him. Seven knew that he really didn't want you to leave his lap._   
  


_You whined, "Okayyy I guess I'll leavee-" you slowly get up but he held you hips in place, "MC wait... do you maybe want to... stay there?"_   
  
_You actually got up to turn around to see his face, "Oh? Does my boy want me to stay sitting on him?" you coo'ed. He replied with a shy nod, you loved this man hes so gosh darn cute. "Hmmm... you should take a break from your work?" You turned his swivel chair away from the screen._   
  
_You gave him a kiss on his forehead, you hoped no one from the agendcy was listening in right now that'd be embarrassing. You looked at his screen blankly for a few seconds pulled back to reality by Seven giving you a lustful kiss on the lips, muttering through it "Don't space out on me babee." in that delicous voice._

_You looked into his eyes going back and kissing him again, you ran your nails on his neck eliciting a groan from him."Saeyoung, you seem so sensitive baby..." You broke away from the kiss looking at him. He was panting looking at you waiting your next move.He whimpered, "MC, hah... your so fucking hot when you top me." You started to get his jacket off his shoulders, then his T-shirt._

_You pull back for a minute looking at his body, he may have not had abs but his body was so sexy, ""God Sae... I love the way you look..." he had thin red wisps of hair on his chest, "Your body is so sexy..." and his stomach stay a little pudgey but it was soft and you loved soft things... "You... I.... I'm gonna make you forget your name." You got off of his lap and instead started worshiping him, "I'm gonna make you scream my name..." and he moaned to that..._

_You ended up not being able to as you were interuppted by a nonification on his computer about the new job._

* * *

Saeran had caught wind of a group of these people, they kidnapped women and sold them to people for sex. It was a group of people for raping women. It was decided that the couple of agents 707 and 606 would work on this case. Seven had been working with the kidnappers for a week trying to get them to trust him, today was the day that he showed what he could bring to the team. Seven was supposed to get a girl from this bar tonight. That girl would be you, you'd stay in the ring finding the place where they kept the girls. Your agency would come in and lead the girls to safety.

Your current job was to lead as much attention to yourself justifying Seven picking you.Thats how you found yourself stuck at a bar in a tight black dress singing for a group of drunk people.  
  
When you found the location you'd let the agency know they'd track you with the tracking chip in your arm and resuce you. Saeyoung had been uncover here for this week as well trying to get chummy with the bad guys, today was the day. Saeyoung would drug you kidnap you and bring you to the other girls so the rest of the group trusted him. Saeyoung really didn't want to have the chance of you being hurt in any way. You remember the way you both recieved the job. 

You were brought back to reality realising the song was about to end. The music stopped and you also stopped singing, smiling to the crowd, "Thank you guys! Have a great night!"  
  
 _"Great job MC, head to the bar get something to drink. You'll need it..."_ A voice buzzed from your earpiece. It was Jumin, he helped with the funding of the agency. Jumin and Jaehee both ended up helping with this mission, you all didn't know what it'd turn up like. There was always a chance that things wouldn't go according to plan and you'd be stuck longer than expected. You went to the bar as ordered getting the attention of the bartender. You just hoped that wouldn't happen..."  
  
"Excuse me? Can I have a glass of water?"   
  
"Of course sweetheart." The bartender was a beautiful woman, vibrant blue highlights in her hair... Speaking about vibrant hair, where's Seven...  
  
You didn't want to raise any alarm by looking around for him, you thought, **"Okay calm down MC, what did Seven tell you... he told you to wait by the bar. He would come over and spike your drink and take you to the place."**

The most important thing is that after Seven kidnapped you, anything he does after that is acting. You had to not let anything that happens effect you.

You sat at the bar waiting for your husband, for not more than 5 minutes. He came to sit next to you.

"Hey there hot stuff, what's a girl like you doing here" the man next to you asked.

You looked at him, a little bit of shock came across your eyes... You looked him up and down. His curled were instead spiked, he was in a suit and oh my he has his piercings in... he looked hot... You look away for a second, "Oh nothing much, got a singing gig here tonight. You see me on stage?" You asked tilting your head.

"Yeah you've got an angelic voice if I say so myself?" That was a go word 'angelic', you looked into his eyes smiling, "Mr.SweetLips you have a name?" You said, "Call me Luciel, how about you I heard your name was MC?" He smiled while waving over the bartender, "Hey can i get some I dunno... something random for the both of us?" 

You both made some small talk while the drinks were poured. In the conversation the both of you had it was you had started flirting. The drinks came and you got up, this was the part that Seven drugged you. You were getting nervous and honestly really had to go to the bathroom. Seven looked at you in confusion, "MC where you headed?" 

"Oh! I'm just going to the restroom, all that water went somewhere..." you laughed. You had a bit of a stumble, wow you were dizzy. Seven stood up after you "You seem buzzed? MC do you want me to walk you. Don't want anything happening to you." You nodded, in a little bit woozed. He grabbed your arm and started towards the restroom. 

He held you close putting you both in the same stall, he whispered in your ear. "I put it in your water, MC I want you to remember I love you no matter what I do or say. Please, don't hate me..." you looked at him, blinking hard trying to stay grounded and not slipping away, "Seven..." You weren't allowed to call him by name while on a case. "...I'm going to be undercover for a longer time than expected aren't I?" He nodded, you sighed, "Seven... Luciel... Sae... nothing you do will make me hate you, do whatever you need to and when we finally get home we'll spend all day huddled under the covers. Okay?"   
  
You let go of your grip, you were tired, you started to black out, you felt strong arms holding you by the waist walking you out of the bar, muffled voices something about you just being drunk. You were being taken out of the bar.

Cold air hit you and you shivered, Luciel was just standing there, a van pulled up and you both got in. Once you were instead there were cheers, you remember a guy feeling you up exclaiming about how your ‘good body’ would sell. Luciel stayed at your side the entire time though his arm on your thigh, you assumed it was to soothe your nerves and it worked a bit too well... because the next thing you knew the world was fading to black and you were asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at stories so, if there’s anything you guys are peeved with comment about it and I’ll fix it. Thanks for reading!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I am VERY sorry guys, I suck at writing a girl topping a guy so like you can expect more of Saeyoung on MC. Stick around don't leave i promise it'll get better as I settle back into this.


End file.
